


Oh That Explains a Lot

by eOrions



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Peter Parker, Autistic Tony Stark, Gen, Irondad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eOrions/pseuds/eOrions
Summary: Tony Stark @tonystark@yeeterparker ? What do you mean I'm autistic??Peter Parker @yeeterparker@tonystark ????????? i thought you knew???My first fic bc im autistic and im claiming all your favs as autistic too.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 53
Kudos: 670





	1. I'm Autistic?

**Author's Note:**

> hey what up im orion, ive never written a fanfic before so sorry in advance, but yeah, im autistic, i love tony stark and peter parker, so in this fic theyre both autistic. Will be irondad content
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: Ableism

**Spiderman @itswednesdaymydudes**  
Im torn between being upset that im spiderman and couldnt get the spiderman username, and happy that people like me enough to have spiderman themed usernames

**Tony Stark @tonystark**  
@itswednesdaymydudes You could have used @Underoos for your username.

**Col. Rhodes @JamesRhodes**  
@tonystark Or you could have bought the spiderman username for him?

**Tony Stark @tonystark**  
@JamesRhodes I offered he said no.

**Spiderman @itswednesdaymydudes**  
@tonystark finders keepers, they got those usernames first

* * *

**Spidey Fan @biderpan**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Stim Time @laksjdh**  
@biderpan ???

**Spidey Fan @biderpan**  
@laksjdh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @itswednesdaymydudes

**Stim Time @laksjdh**  
@biderpan Ahhhhh. The excited screaming of someone who's special interest just got twitter

**Spidey Fan @biderpan**  
@laksjdh !!!!!!!!! his username is a meme aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

**Spiderman @itswednesdaymydudes**   
_ur friendly neighbourhood spiderman!! he/him [spider emoji]_

* * *

**TRANS RIGHTS @cape-diem**  
BRO?? SPIDERMAN SAYS TRANS RIGHTS!  
[Screenshot of @itswednesdaymydude's bio, with he/him circled in red with exclamation points edited around it]

**Spiderman @itswednesdaymydudes**  
@cape-diem FUCK YEAH TRANS RIGHTS

**Spiderman @itswednesdaymydudes**  
@cape-diem Also @cis people put ur pronouns in ur bio to normalise it pls, thank

**Spidey Fan @biderpan**  
@cape-diem @itswednesdaymydudes asdfghgfdsadghg!!!!!!! SPIDEY SAYS TRANS RIGHTS

**Spidey Fan @biderpan**  
@itswednesdaymydudes im,,,, lov u,,,,,, [cries]

**Spiderman @itswednesdaymydudes**  
@biderpan Im lov u too!!!! And ur username :D 

* * *

**Spidey Fan @biderpan**  
ASDSDFTGHJHGFDSDFGHJHGF

**Spidey Fan @biderpan**  
@biderpan ASDFDSADFGFD!!!!!!!!!!! aASDFDSAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Stim Time @laksjdh**  
@biderpan Spidey said im lov u omg....... its Stim Time™.

**Spidey Fan @biderpan**  
@laksjdh SDFGFD IM HAPPY FLAPPING

**Alex @AlexanderHW**  
@biderpan ew. grow up

**Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**  
@AlexanderHW ew. fuck off  
  


* * *

**It me @maskedmacncheese**  
@tv writers, include more disabled superheros in media you cowards

**Alex @AlexanderHW**  
@maskedmacncheese thats not realistic though. People with disabilities ARENT superheros, thats just a fact. like lmao name one disabled superhero

**Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**  
@AlexanderHW daredevil. hawkeye. spiderman. ironman. the winter soldier. professor X. a bunch more that are openly disabled, and likely a lot more that are disabled but dont wanna tell everyone

**Alex @AlexanderHW**  
@yeeterparker bro i dont know half of those and the ones i do know arent disabled lmaoooo imagine thinking ironman is disabled. or the windersoldier, dudes a killing machine how is he disabled, genius?

**Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**  
@AlexanderHW HE'S??? MISSING AN ARM???

**Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**  
@AlexanderHW daredevil is blind, hawkeye is deaf, spiderman has sensory issues and is autistic, the winter soldier is an amputee and has PTSD, professor X has paralysis, ironman has a heart condition, trauma, and is like,,, definitely autistic

**Tony Stark @tonystark**  
@yeeterparker Wait, what?

**Tony Stark @tonystark**  
Like yeah @AlexanderHW Peter's right, there's a bunch of disabled superheroes but? @yeeterparker ? What do you mean I'm autistic??

**Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**  
@tonystark ????????? i thought you knew??? 

**Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**  
@tonystark like seriously i thought you got diagnosed as a kid and ur dad just kept it quiet bc he was a dick and worried about stock prices or something

**Tony Stark @tonystark**  
@yeeterparker YOU THOUGHT I KNEW? WHAT THE FUCK?

**Captain America @thecap**  
@tonystark He might be wrong? or just kidding?

  
**Tony Stark @tonystark**  
@thecap Peter wouldn't lie to me. Or he would, if he thought he'd be in trouble, but he's a terrible at it and I'd know.

**Peter Parkour @yeeterparker**  
@tonystark ur in the lab right? hold on, i'll be there in a sec and go through the diagnostic criteria with you

* * *

**Tony Stark @tonystark**  
What The Fuck.

**Tony Stark @tonystark**  
Why did no one tell me that I'm autistic?

**Pepper Potts @VPPotts**  
@tony stark I'm assuming that means Peter went through the criteria with you and he was right?

**Tony Stark @tonystark**  
@VPPots Yes. Honestly this explains... a lot.

* * *

**Spiderman @itswednesdaymydudes**  
@tonystark autistic superhero club!!!!!

**Tony Stark @tonystark**  
@itswednesdaymydudes Autistic superhero club.


	2. Diagnostic Criteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i really appreciate all the support!   
> i read all the comments and i love you.   
> Havent updated in a while due to everything piling up; school; withdrawn from school; isolation; depressive episode, etc. But yeah! decided good enough; and am posting chapter two. Only had 3 chapter ideas planned because my notes were just "autistic, autism pride, tony says f**k autism speaks!" so hsdfgfd yeah not much more to this ♥

_**Peter Parkour @yeeterparker** _   
_@tonystark ur in the lab right? hold on, i'll be there in a sec and go through the diagnostic criteria with you_

\----------

Peter left his room, and went into the elevator.

"Lab please FRIDAY!"

Peter had just finished bringing up a list of the criteria on his phone when the elevator stopped. He walked into the lab where Tony was looking up, waiting for him.

"Okay, so, first criteria. Trouble developing, maintaining or understanding relationships."

Tony squinted, "I don't think I have trouble with that. I mean. I'm dating Pepper, I'm not bad at relationships."

Peter gave him a look. "Pepper told me you once gave her the one food she's allergic to as a gift"

"Okay but that-!"

"But ignoring any Pepper stuff, any relationship counts, not just romantic. What about friendships?"

"I'm good with that too!"

"Tell me who you'd consider close friends?"

"Rhodey! Happy! and..." Tony trailed off. He stared at the wall, squinting, eventually muttering to himself "do the avengers count?"

"The fact that you're not sure means this one gets a tick."

\--------------------------------

"Often rely on objects for comfort, or on repetitive movements?"

"No?"

Peter looked up at him. "Mr Stark. What are you doing right now?"

"Talking to you?"

"Pacing while standing on a table?"

Tony looked down at the desk below his feet, "That too."

"Does that make you more comfortable?"

"... Kinda. It's nice up here."

"You usually have something in your hands at like, all times. Yesterday you carried 7 little bags of blueberries and kept flicking blueberries in the air and putting them back."

"Okay just give it a tick and move on."

\---------

"Sensory seeking and sensory avoidance? And how do you feel about eye contact?"

"Oh."

"Yeah? Already on board with this one?"

"Well! Yeah. Nobody likes eye contact though."

"Yeah they do."

"Really?" Tony looked incredulous. "Why?"

"Wait, is that what the sunglasses are for?"

"Hell yeah. No one knows where you're looking if they can't see your eyes. "

"That's so smart!"

\---------

"When you become interested in something - You know what? The number of Ironman suits and AIs you've made says yes, you do get fixated on things, probably have special interests."

\----------

_**Tony Stark @tonystark** _   
_What The Fuck._

_Tony Stark @tonystark_   
_Why did no one tell me that I'm autistic?_

_**Pepper Potts @VPPotts** _   
_I'm assuming that means Peter went through the criteria with you and he was right?_

_**Tony Stark @tonystark** _   
_@VPPots Yes._

_**Pepper Potts @VPPotts** _   
_@tonystark @yeeterparker Nice!_

\---------------------------------------------

**PRIVATE MESSAGES TO VPPotts**

**Tony** \- Okay so Peter read me all of the diagnostic criteria and yeah. It gave some clear results.

**Pepper** \- Honestly that makes a lot of sense. You okay with the result?

**Tony** \- Yeah I'm fine with being autistic. Its more that I'm 50 and no one ever told me except for this one kid I've known a couple years. That's a long time to not know something about myself that's apparently not that subtle.

**Pepper** \- I understand. I guess Peter likes letting people know more about autistic stuff, so at least maybe others like you wont have to spend as long not knowing?

**Tony** \- Huh.

 **Tony** \- Yeah.

 **Tony** \- You know what? That's not a bad idea. Peter likes to go on rants about stuff he's interested in, I'm going to ask him to teach me more about autism and then I think we can use Stark Industries, and my position as Ironman, to like, support autistic people better? You know, like use our publicity to deal with myths and stigma and stuff.

  
 **Tony** \- I'm gonna tweet the diagnostic criteria first though. Love you.

**Pepper** \- Good plan! Love you too.


End file.
